


Cade's Revenge

by kisupure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Implied Pregnancy Kink, Macro/Micro, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sexual Assault, Verbal Abuse, You've been warned, he mostly just wants to terrorize her, no tsundere here, this is straight up rape, woman is battered but not seriously injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisupure/pseuds/kisupure
Summary: A nameless subject in a medical human testing facility finally gets his chance to escape. But not before making it clear to the doctor in charge of his project how much he's come to hate her.-Told from the rapist's POV.





	Cade's Revenge

She flicked the lights on, throwing me into a harsh amber cast as it passed through the tinted shatter-proof glass of my cell. I was light-sensitive, I’d heard them say. I wore the same white, skin-tight garment as I always did, cut and paneled in ways concerned more with their ability to access any part of me without trouble than with the shape of my body, and the seams scratched my skin.

I watched her silently, intently, as she moved about the lab outside my glass prison. Her name was Dr. Meyer, and she ignored me. But only for now as I bid my time.

The heavy collar around my neck chafed, but it wouldn’t hurt me again tonight. I’d made sure of that. Weeks of planning and careful preparation in the long hours of night was leading up to this. They only had themselves to blame for making me this capable, this cunning, and seeing it fit still to treat me no better than a laboratory rat. I didn’t even have a goddamn name.

“Sit,” she ordered calmly, stepping inside and closing the door behind her with a wave of her ID badge. We were both now bathed in the dimmer, golden light, and wordlessly I moved to the center of the floor, sitting with my ankles under me, hands on my knees, spine straight.

I could smell her. She wore some perfume that made her scent far too sweet, underneath which was the bite of synthesized chemicals. I thought about how she would soon smell like me, and blood rushed to the heavy bulge in my suit.

Her little hand touched my back, feeling for the circuitry that documented my vital signs. I stifled a sound at the contact, at the roaring fire that she had no idea her touch was fueling. It was getting harder to wait.

The lab-coated doctor circled around me slowly, checking my suit for wear, before stopping in front of me. “Hands,” she said.

I upturned my hands, spreading my fingers apart so she could check for any injuries. As if I was a fucking animal throwing myself at the walls to escape… Spare me, I thought, narrowing my eyes at her.

“Scalp.”

I bent my head forward so that she could check the shaved skin. This was the only part of the inspection that I didn't know the cold rationale behind - perhaps it was just to humiliate me, which I wouldn't have put beyond her or anyone else behind this project. If that was true, then it had never worked.

"Upright."

I lifted my head then just enough to look her in the eye. I saw haughty dispassion there first, then indignance when she realized I was holding her gaze for a second too long. Eventually, though, she realized the threat in my eyes, and I saw her movements quicken as she made to wordlessly excuse herself out the door behind me. But Dr. Meyer never made it.

She hit the floor, pen and clipboard and reading glasses skittering away. I couldn’t restrain myself any longer; raw heat built up inside of me, raw emotion. And, as I’d been learning over the past six months, raw _power. _I had things that no one else did, and that was beginning to excite me. I shut the door to my cell.

It was a pleasure to feel her struggle. Little hands tore through her pockets as I dragged her closer, looking for something.

“Go on,” I challenged. My voice was deep and raspy, unused to speaking. I almost didn’t recognize it. “Use it.”

Meyer stilled long enough to let my words sink in, then she continued her frenzied search for the remote. With trembling hands she found it, and pressed the button. There was no crack of debilitating pain from the collar, and a satisfied sneer spread across my face with my handiwork at disrupting the circuit. We were no longer on artificially equal footing. She hit the button again, then repeatedly, pointing it at my neck. Nothing. That’s when the gravity of her situation began to truly manifest and her face paled in fear.

“P-please,” she begged as I knocked the remote from her hand and pinned her arms to her sides with ease, relishing the primacy of her struggle against my strength. She would not have an opportunity to reach for her pager to call for help. “Please, god, don’t do this. Don’t. Whatever you want, just t-tell me, I-I’ll see to it that the board gets it to you. You’re right, we haven’t been fair. But there’s not much w-we can do right now. Just… just let me go, and I-I can help you. Whatever you want.”

Empty fucking words, all of them.

“A name,” I growled down at her. I could feel the tension in her muscles as I held her still. The quake of her tendons, tightening, loosening, coiled, trying desperately to anticipate me.

“A n-name?”

“Give me a fucking name!”

Meyer started, quivering. I saw her throat bob, her eyes dart from one of mine to the other. “I… s-some of the techs call y-you Ebb C-Cade.”

Ebb Cade? I didn’t know why, I didn’t care why. All I wanted was something for her to use when she begged me for mercy.

“I wasn’t always like this, was I?” I shook her and she shook her head in return.

“Y-you were at a detention center for over a year,” she explained quickly. “You were a criminal traveling abroad. Your government collapsed back home, there were charges against you. Y-you couldn’t stay, you couldn’t leave. Th-the… FBI brought you here. A John Doe.”

I preferred Cade.

“Eighteen months,” I said, the fire burning again. The past year and a half of medical torture flashed through my mind, though it was all I remembered: some kind of induced amnesia vaporized my old life. I was born, for all intents and purposes, here in this cell. “Eighteen months of poking and prodding. Depriving me of my humanity.” My hands wanted to tear her apart, wanted to feel the pop of dislocating bones and the slickness of hot blood soaking me to the skin. “You thought just because the public didn’t know about what you were doing down here that there’d be no consequences.” I squeezed hard and she hissed.

“Stop, please!”

An ugly laugh escaped me as I bent forward. My fingers snaked through her hair and gave a sharp yank, rewarding me with my first sob. “An eye for an eye, doctor,” I muttered against her cheek.

I moved quickly from there. My erection lazily firmed up in the suit as she renewed her fight, thrashing around as I tore off her labcoat, then her shirt and jeans. Her bra and underwear matched. How _cute. _Had this been a date night earlier? Was she married, dating, single? Did she have people who cared about her and asked how her day was when she got home from her long, hard shift at work? I hoped so. I wanted to hurt them too. I wanted them to know that _something horrible _happened here, and that she had no one to blame but herself.

“Please,” Meyer continued to beg. “Please...”

She had every reason to fear for her life. Not only was I a male intent on laying her bare, intent on watching her cow before me like the pathetic scum she was, but I was twice her height and quadruple her weight. Countless times her strength. And more determined to hurt her than she knew was possible. Whatever it is that she had, I wanted to rip it away.

“P-please!”

But her refrain started to bore me. _You should be begging harder than that._

My thick fingers sailed across her face with a dull sound and she cried out, tears streaming fuller. Dr. Meyer looked good like this. She looked _r__ight. _

“Get a little more creative or shut your fucking mouth,” I barked, palming the outline of my cock through the white fabric. I was ready. _So ready. _Heat blushed the back of my neck and my senses sharpened with excitement. The contrast between us couldn’t have been stronger: her, pliable and weak; my brutalized self, full of violence.

Meyer sniffled like a child, breathing shallow. It disgusted me, this barbaric parasite trying to play victim. I ripped off the rest of her underthings, tearing seams before tossing them away. She shrieked and covered herself, as if that would help.

I had spent a long time thinking about what to do here. I had _dreamt _of this moment, of the sting of her fear wafting in the air, the look in her brown eyes as she surveyed me as an agent of her worst nightmares. All I knew of her I’d gleaned from bits of overheard conversation, the manner of her dress and speech, the way she was so satisfied at thinking nothing of being alone with me thanks to the shock collar. I swallowed down the edge of my rage and arousal.

“Be a good little girl for me, doctor,” I spat, bringing her right up to my knees again. I knew what damage I wanted to do, spreading her thighs apart.

“Please, _please! _Please! Don’t, don’t… no, please, you’re t-too big!”

I plunged a finger in her, and she made an ugly sound. More tears. Her little hands grasped at my oversized hand between her legs, trying to push me away. It must’ve hurt – she was dry as a bone. An unconscious memory from my old life told me I knew how to fix that.

I painfully drew her hips off the ground so that her pussy was on display for me. She tried closing her legs to wiggle away, but I was much stronger than her and I held the little woman open like a vice.

“Pretty little cunt for such an ugly person,” I grunted. “Gonna have fun feeling you tight around my cock.”

“C-Cade!” she cried at me. “Cade, please! We’ll end the program! We’ll set you free! It was wrong of us, wrong to – _mmm-hah!”_My lips were on her, tasting, laving. I plunged in the tip of my tongue. I couldn’t tell if she bucked or tried to jerk away, and I suspected that she didn’t either. Maybe it was both at once.

In between her vaguely pleasured moans and pained appeals to my conscience, I began to taste her own wetness. I knew better than to think that she was beginning to want what I was eager to deliver, but the more I had to throw in her face the better.

“You’re getting a kick out of this, aren’t you?” I said, deliberately licking my lips as I glanced from her now glistening cunt to flushed face. “Nice and wet now like a fucking whore.”

“Ebb Cade,” she said, crying again. “We can make this right. You don’t have to do this!”

With her taste still on my tongue, I bent low to kiss her, crushing her skull between my lips and the hard floor. She fought me, hands trying to push me away. I parted her mouth and shoved myself inside, tongue too big for the slick orifice, then withdrew before she got a chance to bite me. I kept her hips painfully pinned, legs straddling my ribs, and my hand secured her arms above her head as my mouth trailed downwards from her delicate neck. I didn’t care how soft she was, how firm her breasts, how exquisite her hips and belly. When my teeth bit down on one of her tits heaving with broken breaths, it was to hear her scream in panic and writhe underneath me like a helpless toy. Breaking her was everything I imagined it would be and more.

I didn’t want Meyer to come. That pleasure was reserved for me, and me alone. And my body was thrumming with anticipation for it by now. The effect I was having on her was heady – for the first time in eighteen months I was unstoppable, undeniable. There was no requesting what I wanted this time. I was going to fucking _take_ it!

“Yes I do,” I answered, flipping her roughly onto her belly on the floor. I palmed her scalp with my big fingers threaded through her hair, keeping her face pressed to the tile. “I’ve been waiting for a long goddamn time for this, Dr. Meyer. Every time you did your Sunday rounds I thought about throwing you down and having my way. I jerked it off to the image of you underneath me, just like this, begging me to stop.” I felt her breath quicken again, though she didn’t dare move. My teeth grazed her neck, and I sucked a bruise to the surface of her skin. “Poor Brett Warren would have to hose my load off the wall every morning. I’m keeping you alive so you can tell him who the _experiment_ was thinking about all those nights.”

I pressed myself into her then, and was greeted with a wet whimper. The muscles in her ass clenched, but I expected it. My full prick pressed painfully against the white fabric of my suit, demanding to be released and given attention. I let out a rumbling moan as I ground into her again, just to terrorize her a little more. Fuck, though, it felt _good_.

My hand relocated from her hair to her shoulders. I didn’t want her to move, though from the way she was crying quietly now it seemed that she had given up on trying to get away from me. Not that the hunt and chase didn’t interest me, but I wanted her broken and utterly spent. My free hand went to the crotch of my suit and undid the zip closure. When all fourteen inches of my hardon swung outward, already the head was smeared with precum. And my balls were heavy with a payload just for her.

“Am I sterile?” I demanded coldly. When she didn’t immediately answer, I pushed down on her back with all the weight of my torso until she started gasping for air. Then I repeated myself.

“N-no,” Meyer whispered to the floor.

I smiled. “Good.” Then I lined up my hips with her ass, rubbing my cockhead between her supple cheeks a few times so she could feel how big I was. Her heart was beating so hard I could feel it through her spine. Then I positioned myself lower until I felt the previous slickness, and the divot of an entrance she was trying very hard to keep hidden. Useless efforts. Dr. Meyer had no dignity left, as far as I was concerned. If she could sleep well at night knowing what she and her teams of scientists had done to me, then this was more than justified.

The divot reluctantly opened up when I pushed. The effort of forcing myself inside of her too-small cunt was almost enough to put me over the edge. She was hot and terrified and so fucking tight. My first slow, arduous thrust pushed the wind out of her in a haggard cry and her hands clawed at the cold floor once I was finally able to sink in with a groan of my own. It was only a few inches, but when I pulled out and plunged back in, I found her able to fit almost half of me.

“Gonna stretch you so wide that no one will want you after this,” I growled into her hair, pulling out most of the way and sliding back in with a roll of my hips.

She gasped but said nothing. Meyer was rigid with pain and fear, just how I wanted. I had her now. I didn’t just muscle her into submission, she was mentally succumbing to me too. As far as her little brain was concerned right now, I was God. I could probably have fucked her into forgetting who she was.

“Imagine. One of America’s greatest geneticists,” I chuckled. “Being raped black and blue by one of her own botched experiments, and loving it. Because you love this, don’t you? You have a taste for pain and fear. I can feel it in your cunt, you pathetic whore!”

My thrusting, slow and purposeful, had quite an oppressive effect on my victim, much to my pleasure. She didn’t move, didn’t squirm – I was now simply a force of nature to be endured. The idea went straight to my cock and I groaned deep in my throat with pleasure.

“Mm,” I grunted, rolling into her with a little more speed. “Mmmyeah.” I wanted her ears to be as full of my satisfaction as her pussy was.

I released my hand, but kept her pinned when I lowered my body onto hers. There was nowhere for her to turn, I was her entire goddamn world now. Knees keeping her legs together, belly pressing down onto her back. She could feel my clenching muscles with every pounding thrust into her, feel my balls slapping against the backs of her thighs. There was no way I could fit all of me inside of her – the head of my dick was already colliding with her cervix, quickly bruising against my assault too, and those deeper thrusts were met with an exquisite whimper of pain from the sad creature underneath me.

My torso was longer than hers by some measure, and her hair brushed against the fabric covering my chest. But that didn’t stop me from giving a particularly hard shove into her as I lowered my head.

“You’re a _hole_, Meyer,” I growled. “And you always were.”

I lifted away then to finish the job. I was getting close enough, and there was still the issue of my escape from the facility. There was so much more I wanted to do with the doctor, but this would have to do. I raised my hand and slapped at her ass, watching it blush and jiggle. I slapped it again, harder this time. Meyer stifled her gasp, probably not wanting to give me the satisfaction. But her attempt at hiding it had the same effect anyway.

I decided to change my mind about her cumming, as I had an inkling of how much she would hate herself for letting me take her over the edge now. Propped up on one hand, I reached around then with my other and began to rub my thumb along her tiny clit as I picked up my pace and began to fuck her with urgency.

Another gasp, less able to be hidden this time. Her panting breaths were raked with moans and when she tried to lift her hips away from my hand, all she did was angle herself further towards my throbbing tool. I let hew know that her resistance was just making me harder.

It wasn’t long before she started to squirm and the cabling in her neck became pronounced. Stillborn moans of horrified pleasure were escaping now through her open mouth, and the louder she got the more she wept for it.

My own breaths were run ragged by the sex and adrenaline, and with a choked sob she came, crying and wailing underneath me. I could feel her clit quiver, her thighs go rigid, her muscles around me clamp down with an animal need to draw me impossibly further in. It was all I needed to be pushed over the edge, and with a throaty grunt I rammed my oversized cockhead against her womb and blasted out my pleasure in wave after wave. Balls tightened, twitched, pumped my load right into her violated pussy, filling her overfull with my hot, sticky come.

Thinking I was through, she tried, suddenly, to wrench herself away but I wrestled her back into place, immobile, as I stroked every last drop of myself out and into her tired hole. We were finished when I _decided _we were finished.

In fact, I didn’t pull out until I started to soften. When I did, streaks of blood mingled with my seed as our combined juices oozed out of her into a messy smear on the floor. A smirk tugged at my mouth when I saw remnants of her blood streaked along my cock, too. With one final act of vengeful malice, I unceremoniously hoisted her to her leaden feet and threw her to the wall, where I stood in front of her, my hips at her eye-level, and ordered her to clean me off.

The look in her eyes told me that she was somewhere else, and I couldn’t help the cruel smile as she took my member between her hands, and brought my dick to her swollen lips. Her fingers wouldn’t come close to fitting around me, but that was besides the point now. Her pink tongue slid out and along my length, lapping up blood and spunk alike. Her eyes stared distantly at the root of my tool as she worked, and a moment later I decided she’d done a sufficient job.

I stepped away from the wall, but her eyes didn’t follow me as she slid to the floor, still staring ahead. I put myself away, zipping back up, and went over to her discarded labcoat to fish out her ID badge so that I could get the fuck out of here.

As I stepped out of the cell and turned to slide the door shut, I got one last look at the estimable Dr. Julia Meyer slumped in the corner of my high-tech prison. She looked like an injured rhesus monkey behind the glass. The amber tinting had the opposite effect of giving a warm glow to the contents of the cell, making her look even more dead to the world.

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it,” I muttered, passing her little badge over the RFID reader, and the door hissed shut behind me. I did not look back again.


End file.
